marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer
|last_updated= |status=Completed |fanfictiondotnet= |series1_name=MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology |series1_preceded_by=''Real Beauty'' |series1_succeded_by=''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade (Teaser)'' |series2_name=''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' series |series2_preceded_by=N/A |series2_succeded_by=''Violet and the Partner in Crime to Literature'' }} The story of a guy blinded by roleplay. :- An "alternative" summary of the fanfic given by ASBusinessMagnet Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer is a story by ASBusinessMagnet. While it does not qualify as a trollfic, it is featured as part of the MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology because it features both ASBusinessMagnet and Doombly and details their supposed life around the time when the trollfics they were writing (Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host and Real Beauty respectively) were nearly done. Plot September 2, 2013 is just an ordinary beginning-of-school-year-celebration-day for ASBusinessMagnet. However, after taking an afternoon nap, he wakes up in a completely different environment. It takes him a while to realize that he is in fact in the body of Violet Beauregarde, and that he has gone back in time to January 2005. ASBusinessMagnet doesn't see much difference in living as himself and living as Violet, seeing as both don't make sense. In this vein, the story takes us through Violet doing the interview after winning the ticket, discovering that Mike Teavee is a winner of one of the the golden tickets and Sergey Kulchyakov forged a ticket, arriving at Willy Wonka's factory in Calgary, Alberta, Canada and preparing for the tour. However, an unexpected thing happens. After the tour, ASBusinessMagnet flung a light to the future, indirectly noting Doombly (in the text, known as Insane Guy of DOOM) of the misfortune. As such, the story briefly comes back to 2013, when Insane Guy of DOOM is having trouble writing Real Beauty. However, having received the news, he sets off to the past, where he meets ASBusinessMagnet, now in the body of Violet, and tries to convince him of something unclear but likely related to Violet's ultimate demise, but is unsuccessful, seeing as ASBusinessMagnet refuses to acknowledge that he is not Violet. As such, "Violet" proceeds to enter and go through with the tour, strictly adhering to the movie script. There are slight deviations from the formula, though. "Violet" keeps seeing things that aren't really there, usually relevant to other ASBusinessMagnet fanfics such as Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host and [http://www.xn--portal-4-asis-tkstantmetis-zgf.lt/Yes_You_Got_The_Patients_Name_Right.htm Ascension of the Portaller-verse Fic #1] (from which the story also borrows the designation of ASBusinessMagnet as "the horrible fanfic writer"). "She" also inserts thoughts about how 2005 and 2013 are radically different and how the scenes relate to other things ASBusinessMagnet knows from the future. All in all, the story goes through with Wonka's tour and arrives at Inventing Room. "Violet" gives much thought about her supposed demise, but ultimately decides that it's best to stay in character and follow along the movie plot, and as such takes the faulty chewing gum piece that leads to her "turning into a giant blueberry and having to be squeezed and remaining blue for years after", so to quote Spectators of the Host. Insane Guy of DOOM, however, still doesn't lose all hope and makes it to Wonka's factory, where he plans on inventing a candy that would allow him to go back in time. In a dream sequence, Insane Guy of DOOM supposedly did get around to inventing the candy in question, and thus arrives in the tour. He attempts to steal the faulty chewing gum from "Violet", only to make her aggravated and leave the tour entirely. As Grandpa Joe notes that Insane Guy of DOOM "brought trouble upon himself", the latter decides to chew the gum himself, supposedly evoking the same punishment but interrupted by it being revealed to be just a dream. Insane Guy of DOOM, still in Wonka's factory, resigns and his arc ends. The story then fast-forwards back to September 2, 2013. ASBusinessMagnet, having lived the years as Violet, eventually became an Olympic champion, but at that very moment realized that it was her mother who wanted her to achieve higher and higher things. As such, for the past year she has been travelling across the world, trying to discover who she was supposed to be. During the day, she arrives to Lithuania and discovers that there Wonka bars are sold. After buying one, despite the grudge she has been holding against Wonka, she looks once more at the golden ticket she has won long ago. This alerts the entire mall that she is in, the mall assuming the sixth golden ticket was found and one particular stranger, who turns out to be Violet in ASBusinessMagnet's body, confronting her. Once the two meet, ASBusinessMagnet finally realizes who he is and faints in "the fake Violet"'s arms, ending the fanfic. The final note is written as an advertisement, announcing that the MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology will be released soon. The story has a sequel, . In it, Insane Guy of DOOM, years later, escapes Wonka's factory and "Violet" learns that she is the niece of the singer France Gall. The same story is also told from Mike Teavee's perspective, and is known as . Trivia *The story has 14 chapters, which made it, at its own time, the third longest fanfic written by ASBusinessMagnet, after Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host and . Since then, it has become the ninth longest, being surpassed by , , , Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, and Violet and the Partner in Crime to Literature. *In the story, Violet's email address is "harmlessexcellence@yahoo.com", seemingly a reference to her chumhandle in Spectators of the Host. In addition, Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer features some of the most notable quotes and puns from Spectators of the Host almost word-for-word, many of which were pointed out by ASBusinessMagnet on her Tumblr. **ASBusinessMagnet's Tumblr also confirms the French title for the story, namely Violette et l'Auteur des Fanfics Horribles. *The story has spawned a spinoff, originally named Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer v2. However, the two stories have, as ASBusinessMagnet comments, "different main characters and different themes", and the ambiguous reference to "Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer" caused confusion over which story was to be featured in the MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology, which is why the second story was renamed to . Category:Stories